Como en las películas
by Esciam
Summary: Una posible conversación en medio de la despedida de soltero de Shawn..


**Para:** **nasirid** en LJ pobre.

**Disclaimer:** esta serie que no me pertenece y la creó Steve Franks.

**Como en las películas**

—¡Pero si ya te lo había dicho!

—¡No me lo dijiste!

—¡Claro que te lo dije! Fue ayer, en medio de los Mejores dúos de América.

Shawn hizo memoria.

—¡Ah! ¿Cuándo estaba viendo el comercial del perrito? ¿Cómo querías que te pusiera atención con esos ojos adorables pidiendo un abrazo? —Shawn hizo la mímica para Gus y lo luego, recordó el punto— Además, ¿qué clase de persona escoge justo ese momento para decirme que ha perdido los anillos de boda?

—Creí que estaría de mejor humor para no sentir el golpe... Como ahora.

Gus miró hacia la bailarina exótica que bailaba frente a ellos, en la "pasarela". Iba vestida como una enfermera semidesnuda. Gus la miró con una sonrisa pendenciera, y le acercó un billete de cinco dólares. Shawn puso los ojos en blanco.

—Si tu madre supiera donde está su querido hijo...

—Mi madre no tiene porqué saber donde estoy ya que le diría a tu padre, y tu padre le diría a Julieth. —Gus le dió el billete a la mujer, que se lo puso dentro del sostén. Eso lo hizo ponerse serio mientras ella fue hacia el tubo.

Shawn se puso en pie, se mareó un poco por el efecto de varias copas de champagne que había tomado, y palmeó con las manos.

—Bueno, antes de que empieces a ser creepy y a rezongar con tu teoría de las que se ponen el dinero en el sostén no enseñan las boobies, creo que es hora de irnos.

Gus lo siguió en el movimiento.

—¿¡Pero qué dices! ¿Y dejar a todos los chicos aquí?

—¿¡Qué chicos! Blackapella se partió de nuevo no sé ni porqué…

—¿Por qué? ¡Estaban comportándose con unos verdaderos…!

Shawn lo silenció con consecutivos "sh", hasta que Gus dejó de insistir con el tema.

—Como iba diciendo —siguió el "psíquico"— Era raro traer a papá por más que él insistía en venir, Lassie apareció y se fue con su esposa, Pierre Despereaux no pudo venir —se dio un momento para sentir su desilusión y tristeza por eso—, Woody no pudo siquiera entrar porque tiene vetada la entrada casi que a todo club de striptease; lo cual es un gran tema de conversación, pero para después que si no olvidaré qué estoy diciendo… —hizo memoria, y recordó de qué iba su monólogo— Dennis tuvo una hemorragia nasal y ataque de asma por lo que tuvimos que llamar al 911; y Ken está trayéndonos tragos porque se cree que lo acabamos de contratar de nuevo cuando no lo hemos hecho... ¿En serio? ¿Por qué lo llamaste?

—¡Tú me dijiste que lo hiciera! —Shawn pareció recordarlo, mientras Gus seguía—. Cuando termine con la nebulización, Dennis va a regresar aquí y Woody dice que encontrará la manera de…

Pero tomó silencio cuando Shawn, de improviso, lo abrazó de lado y lo miraba muy fijo al rostro.

—¿Sabes una cosa Gus? Además de ser la peor despedida de soltero de la historia, esta noche me ha dejado ver que tenemos geniales amigos, pero podemos hacer más y más geniales aún.

Gus le dio la razón con un movimiento de cabeza entre sí y no.

—Y tú eres el más genial de todos, ¿sabes? —le tocó la calva— La piel de tu cabeza es como tocar el trasero de un bebé.

Gus se lo quitó de encima y Shawn vio a los lados como si acabara de darse cuenta que estaba en un bar a media luz rojiza, lleno de mujeres con poca ropa y muchas lentejuelas y mesas llenas de alcohol. Miró a Gus y preguntó:

—¿Qué estaba diciendo?

—Que quieres un privado con Destino o Chantal.

Shawn frunció el ceño y luego miró a su amigo como preguntándole si eso era verdad. Gus se sonrió y llamó con la mano a una de las chicas. Esta llegó en seguida y, por más que Shawn se negaba, como ya tenía el dinero en la mano, lo llevaba hacia el privado. Gus se sonrió y fue detrás de ellos con ese caminar renqueante y acariciándose el labio, como suele hacer cuando está muy pagado de sí mismo. Shawn ya era muy disperso en la vida diaria, con alcohol en su sistema esa cualidad crecía exponencialmente. Tal vez ni se diera cuenta que...

—¡Gus! —Shawn se volvió a mirarlo, muy sonriente— ¡No has perdido los anillos! ¡Ya lo vi, ya lo vi! —lo indicó— ¡Esto va a ser como de las películas cómicas de bodas!

Gus puso los ojos en blanco. Pero sonrió, rindiéndose. Sacó los anillos de su bolsillo para enseñárselos.

—Como prometimos cuando teníamos catorce... —le gritó— ¡Hasta voy a caerme en el pastel! ¡He estado practicando! —e hizo el movimiento de lado, casi cayéndose ahí mismo.

—¡Oh, cuando tú te cases, vamos a pasarlo bomba! —le gritó Shawn, solo enseñando la cabeza porque lo demás de su cuerpo ya estaba en el privado.

Gus sonrió más, mientras recibía su appletini de manos de Ken_._ Lo había planeado todo. Dos pasteles, invitar a todos para una hora después de cuando Shawn creía que se casaba, ropa extra para manchas, el mejor discurso de brindis… ¡Iba a ser fantástico!


End file.
